Category talk:Detinan Cities
Pahzbull is not Detinan. It's Sorbian. Not sure what we should make of that, since there will never be another Sorbian city. Of course we seem to be waiving the normal threshold rules for category creation in this city reorganization. Turtle Fan 20:05, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :It could be a single entry in the "fictional cities" category you've proposed. TR 00:42, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm, good point. Turtle Fan 01:21, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::It would be joined by Rivington, come to think of it. TR 01:32, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Once Rivington joins the Wiki, anyway. ::::What about all the towns the post-apocalyptic societies in "Secret Names" and "Half the Battle" set up? Turtle Fan 04:05, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::Probably. Many have clear OTL analogs, but some are obviously new and exciting communities. TR 15:31, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Several cities are double cat'ed, here and the WBtP main cat. I think the latter should be removed. ML4E (talk) 18:28, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :Definitely. TR (talk) 19:51, May 22, 2013 (UTC) All Known Detinan Cities Well, now that I got all the city articles that needed to be renamed renamed, I'm just gonna post all the known Detinan Cities and the provinces they belong in according to the category just to be one the safe side. Dothan Province * Clift * Hayek * Shell Franklin Province * Luxor * Poor Richard * Ramblerton * Rising Rock * Warsaw * Wesleyton * Whiteside Great River Province * Camphorville Highlow Province * Horatii New Eborac Province * New Eborac City Palmetto Province * Hail * Karlsburg Parthenia Province * Lemon's Justiciary * Nonesuch * Pierreville * Viziersville Peachtree Province * Caesar * Fat Mama * Fa Layette * Marthasville * Whole Mackerel Pennsylvania-esquire province * Essoville * Loveton Louisiana-esquire province * Old Capet National capital * Georgetown Unknown * Annasville --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 18:15, September 15, 2019 (UTC) ::Annasville is presumably in Peterpaulandia Province.Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 21:36, September 16, 2019 (UTC) :::Well I hope you're right Matthew. But I'm not gonna rename it yet just to be on the safe side. Let's see what TR, Turtle Fan and ML4E think. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 21:55, September 16, 2019 (UTC) ::::The name is a pun on Annapolis but the place is based on West Point so it could equally be located in New Eborac Province. I don't recall either being mentioned for its location. ML4E (talk) 22:38, September 17, 2019 (UTC) :::::I guess I won't rename the article then. However, we should note in the literary comment that the location of Annasville is unknown. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 18:15, September 18, 2019 (UTC) ::::::Indeed. ::::::By the way, I'm surprised that a Civil War analog story should have so few Virginian/Parthenian cities named. I know that it's not set in that theater of the war, but still. Turtle Fan (talk) 04:56, September 19, 2019 (UTC) :::::::Part of that is because Detinans usually follow the Union fashion of naming battles for rivers rather than the Confederate one of naming them for towns. E.g. Bull Run is Cow Jog but Manassas has no analogous name.Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 08:50, September 19, 2019 (UTC) :::::::::Yes, I suppose so. Turtle Fan (talk) 01:25, September 20, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::Well, I've added more info to the literary comment on the Annasville article due to its province not being named. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 20:25, September 19, 2019 (UTC) :::::::::It's quite a good lit comm, I must say. Turtle Fan (talk) 01:25, September 20, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::::Thanks! :) --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 21:01, September 20, 2019 (UTC)